


Good Morning

by atogyuzizi



Series: [Yadong Stuff] [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic shhiiiii, spacing is atrocious, teen rating is for dongwoo's hand, theyre married yaaay!!!!, this looks rushed!!!!!, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atogyuzizi/pseuds/atogyuzizi
Summary: A glimpse of a great morning with Dongwoo and Howon.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystaIcIear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaIcIear/gifts).



> HAL THIS IS FOR YOU BABY I LOVE YOU
> 
> [word count: 964]

It’s morning yet again.

 

Dongwoo loves the morning.

 

It’s a new opportunity; new light; a new day importantly.

 

As much as it takes him an awful lot of time to do, waking up just to see a new day is something Dongwoo always looks forward to. He loves waking up rejuvenated, feeling the tingle in his bones as he stretches. When he gets up, he’s pretty sure he’s gonna get a lot done that day, and he eventually does.

 

Today, sadly, isn’t that day.

 

Dongwoo finds himself still snuggled in the confines of a blanket, struggling to tell himself that he's supposed to be awake, not asleep. He yawns, signaling himself that he’s actually not sleepy still and waits until his vision becomes clearer. He’s pretty sure his heart jumped out of his mouth once he saw a figure lying next to him. He calmed down after realizing who it really was.

 

It’s just Howon.

 

Dongwoo is one hundred million percent sure that Howon really is the love of his life. It felt like it was only yesterday when Howon bent down on one knee, sealing the deal for the both of them. He hates to be cheesy, but he calls it: ‘The Happiest Day Of His Life”. He’s not wrong, though.

 

Dongwoo is currently clinging onto Howon, both of their legs intertwined into a big mess. He’s guilty of drooling on the younger male’s chest, in which he always does considering his position.

 

The male sits up a bit to look at his husband, clearly still asleep. He feels his heartbeat fasten when he sees Howon furrow his eyebrows, one of the little things Dongwoo is in love with. The small male grabs his phone and unlocks it quickly. He plops down beside Howon as he opens an app quickly. He holds the phone up to look at himself and his messy pink, bedhead hair and Howon in his, what might be, most peaceful state. Howon could really wake up at any time, so he has to hurry up and take this picture.

 

Dongwoo snaps the picture of him and Howon who is, thankfully, still asleep. The male brought the phone closer to him to look at the picture. The only thing that was visible was the top half of Dongwoo’s face but Howon’s face was there. Dongwoo smiled and pressed send. That's one thing that's been accomplished today.

 

Maybe he should wake Howon up.

 

“Howon.”Dongwoo whispered in a husky voice, for he didn't clear his throat first.”Hoaegi~”

 

Nothing. 

 

Well, that didn't work.

 

“Hoya~”Dongwoo cooed.”It's time to wake up~”

 

Howon groaned, which made Dongwoo's heart stop.

 

“Howon, baby.”Dongwoo said, poking the male's side.”Come on.”

 

“Fine, fine.”Howon said.”I'm awake.”

 

“Your eyes are still closed,”Dongwoo said, giggling a little bit.

 

“I'm caught, aren't I?” Howon said, patting Dongwoo's head.

 

“Your eyes are still closed,”Dongwoo mumbled. 

 

“You wore me out yesterday.” Howon mumbled and Dongwoo pouted, but then shyly smiled.”My stamina isn't much.”

 

“It's perfectly fine for me.”Dongwoo says tracing Howon's defined abs up and down with his finger.”You wanted to go for three.”

 

“No, you wanted to go for three.”Howon said.”You were begging me to stay up.”

 

“I guess I’m caught then.”Dongwoo says, moving his hand lower.”Why won’t you open your eyes?”

 

“Mmh…”Howon groaned again. Dongwoo couldn’t believe this. His own husband doesn’t want to open his own eyes and see his masterpiece of a partner! This was unbelievable.

 

“It’s fine.”Dongwoo said, playing with the fine hairs of Howon’s happy trail.”I forced myself to wake up this morning. That last time you woke me up, you scared me so bad that I almost fell off the bed.”

 

“I told you I was sorry,”Howon said, putting his arm around Dongwoo’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

 

Dongwoo laughed a bit and continued playing with the happy trail hair. He always does this, whether Howon is awake or asleep; or if he’s awake and not willing to open his eyes.

 

“How about this,”Howon said.”I’ll open my eyes for you.”

Dongwoo smiled.”Thank you!”

 

Howon turned his head and opened his eyes. He quickly smiled at the sight before him: Dongwoo with pink hair looking up at him, smiling ever so brightly.

 

“Good morning,”Howon said, kissing Dongwoo’s forehead.

 

“It’s about time you open your eyes.”Dongwoo said, laughing a bit.”I thought I was gonna have to do it myself.”

 

Howon laughed and moved Dongwoo’s hand from his happy trail to hold it.”What’s on today’s agenda?”

 

“Nothing hopefully.”Dongwoo groaned.”I’m way too tired to do anything.”

 

“That’s horrible.”Howon mocked in a sad voice.”I was gonna cook you breakfast but you’re probably too sad to even eat. Oh well.”

 

“Wait, no~,”Dongwoo said, whining.”You should still cook me breakfast~ Please Howon~”

 

“I still am, don’t worry,”Howon said. It was a few moments before Howon went down for a kiss, in which Dongwoo moved away from.”What’s wrong?”

 

“You have morning breath,”Dongwoo said, laughing. His laughter escalated when Howon had made a face, signaling that this was new from the smaller male.”Aw~ Come here.”

 

With that, the two locked lips for a passionate kiss. It was controlled on both sides unlike most of their kisses shared in the bed. Dongwoo intertwined his fingers with Howon’s, making his heart race. Howon finally pulled away for air, which they both really needed.

 

“Come on,”Howon said sitting up on the bed.”I’ll carry you on my back.”

 

Dongwoo sat up and climbed on the younger male’s back, hooking his ankles together around Howon’s stomach and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Let’s go, I’m hungry~,”Dongwoo said, signaling Howon to go ahead downstairs.


End file.
